The present invention relates generally to the field of providing feedback, and more particularly to adjusting feedback to reduce stress for a user.
The growth and development curves for young children are not only large but vary from one child to the next. The growth and development of any two children will not be the same. In addition, what is soothing for one child may not be soothing for another.
In most scenarios, there is a learning curve for caregivers. They must learn what soothes a particular child. They must also keep track of feeding times, cleaning times, nap times, etc. In some situations, such information is not readily available, such as with a daycare or a baby-sitter. This can make it more challenging to provide care for a child.